Mei Mei
by Quirky Del
Summary: Prequel to Telling Them, Mal Kaylee


**Here's my little prequel to Telling Them...just in case it wasn't completely clear, this all takes place before the film, Serenity. Hope you like this...**

* * *

"Mmm, there ain't a cozier sight then a woman standin over a stove makin a man breakfast..." Mal remarked, a smug smile covering his lips.

"Yeah, well, you just don't get yourself too attached to this. This is a one time thing-" Kaylee laughed, flipping the eggs in the pan. "I still can't believe that Shepard scored us this good grub!"

Mal looked affronted. "Hey – don't I get any credit for bringin ya back those strawberries?"

Kaylee turned round with a brilliant grin. "Of course, Cap'n. Those were mighty tasty...though, it wasn't exactly a selfless move, you doin that..."

Mal's hands shot to his chest in mock shock. "Oh, why Kaylee girl. Would I _ever_ do anything purely for personal gain?"

She merely stared at him.

"Alright, I can't help it if you felt like ya needed to be thankin me for that gift. I was gonna say no to your sinful invite, but I didn't want ya to feel rejected..." He gave her his greatest fake earnest face and tone. She scoffed.

"Oh, is _that _how it happened? I seem to recall a certain Captain offering me some right delectable strawberries – for a price," she rose her eyebrows, trying to look stern but failing miserably.

"And you loved every minute of it –" he returned cockily, eliciting a smack in the shoulder from her.

"Oh yeah," Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Spending my _only_ time off on an actual shiny city going round and collectin parts..." he quirked an eyebrow. "Ok, so I _did_ enjoy it." She laughed. "Don't know what was so 'sinful' bout it, though..." she said amused.

"Cuz the look of pleasure on your face when ya pickin out a new shiny piece of metal...well, it does things to a man," he joked, eliciting a vibrant blush from the girl.

"Good morning," Simon said as he entered the kitchen. His face fell slightly at the two smiling at each other flirtatiously. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes-"

"No-" Mal and Kaylee answered at the same time. Kaylee glared at Mal for his answer but he didn't seem to notice. A slight smoky aroma filled all of their noses at the same time and Kaylee jumped.

"Oh, no! My eggs!" She scrambled back to the stove lifting up the pan quickly. She examined the eggs, trying to assess the damage. "Sorry, they're a mite burnt-" she frowned as she scooped them onto Mal's plate.

"Reckon they'll taste just as good," he offered, smiling at her warmly.

"Ya want somethin to eat, Simon?" Kaylee asked sweetly, wiping the smile off Mal's face.

"Oh, um, yes, thank you very much." Simon smiled openly, seating himself next to a scowling Mal.

"We don't got eggs left, but there's some of the vegetables..." Kaylee offered to Simon with a friendly smile.

Mal finished his plate and stood up. "I got things to be getting to –" He said gruffly, leaving the room.

Kaylee furrowed her brows. "Wonder what's got him in a knot?"

"I don't think that he liked me joining you," Simon spoke up uncertainly.

"The Cap'n? Why would he care?" she asked confused.

Simon shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I don't think he likes me much..."

"Nonsense! You and River are a part o' the crew now."

"Well, he doesn't like me around you, anyway..."

"That's crazy–" Kaylee finished slicing the last pieces of tomato and put the plate in front of Simon. "'Sides, why would he care?"

Simon leveled her with a look. "I believe he thinks I'm not good enough to be too much a part of the crew...particularly when it comes to you."

Kaylee's laugh rang through the air. "That can't be what he's so bunched up about..."

"Who's panties are in a wad now?" Jayne entered the kitchen. He looked around and an evil smile crossed his face. "Oh, the captain walk in on ya two?"

Simon blanched. "What do you mean?"

Jayne chuckled. "Ya really are a terrible liar, doc. He probably thinks you're after his woman." His face took on a sadistic glint. "Hey, mind if I watch when he kills ya?"

Simon's face turned a whiter shade of pale.

"Jayne! Stop." Kaylee scolded. "There ain't nothin _really_ goin on with Simon and me and the Cap'n knows it." She looked away. "Sides, I'm not his _woman_."

"Ah, it's just a matter of time, ain't it? The way you two been runnin round each other lately – makes me need a gorram pukin pale. Ya know what I'm sayin, Doc?" Jayne looked toward Simon for back up, but the only response he received was a furrowing of the brows. He continued, "Which brings me to the question – when are ya gonna stop callin him 'captain' and start callin him Mal?" A slow leer covered his thin features. "Then again, he'd probably rather have ya yellin out Captain in a frenzy...gets off on that authority crap."

Kaylee blushed. "That's just – you're so – _dumb_." She walked out in a tizzy.

"Women," Jayne complained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cap'n?" Kaylee stepped onto the bridge.

"Not right now –" Mal dismissed without turning around. His attention was gaged on the screen in front of him.

Kaylee leaned over to peer at what he was concentrating on – the screen was blank.

"I need to talk to ya,"

"Go ahead and talk then," he replied shortly, still not looking at her.

She turned her head toward Wash expectantly.

"Oh, I guess that I have – uh, something very important to do somewhere else –" Wash got out of his chair and was about to walk out when he quickly turned around, reaching for something on the edge of the console. "Can't forget my buds – they wouldn't forgive me," he mumbled as he gathered up his dinosaurs before swiftly exiting.

"Are ya gonna stop ignorin me any time, soon?" she ventured hopefully.

"Surprised you even noticed I was gone," he sulked.

"Are ya really this mussed over Simon? I thought that ya were gettin use to them as part o' the crew?" she asked him gently.

"It ain't that. I don't like the way he comes sniffin round ya."

She looked at him confused. "What do you care?"

"Cuz you're part of my crew," he snapped, harsher than he meant. He sighed. "You're also a good friend. I care bout ya. I care what happens to ya. And I don't like him tailin round ya like that."

Kaylee grinned. "You do care about me, don't you?"

"Course I do, gorram it. And the thought of him with ya just..." his face was scrunched up in immense disapproval.

Kaylee stepped closer to him, til she was only a foot away. Jayne's words kept ringing in her ears..._It's just a matter of time, ain't it? The way you two been runnin round each other lately..._

She tried to steady the palpitating in her chest. _Get your nerve up, Kaylee – just ask him..._ she prompted herself. "Cap'n?"

He looked at her expectantly.

"What does the thought of him with me do to ya?"

His eyes widened. "Wh – what?" he stuttered.

"I only mean – oh, nevermind," she finished dejectedly and turned around to go back out when she felt Mal's hand on her arm, halting her.

"I do care, mei mei," he whispered.

"Do ya really think of me as a sister?" she asked softly, bringing her lips inches from his.

"Oh, no. If you was my sister, the good Shepard would be blushin at my thoughts..."

Kaylee bit her lip making Mal growl lowly.

"So, ya do care some..." she breathed, her heart jumping so fast she was feared it would explode out of her chest.

He leaned in, brushing her lips with his as he spoke. "Oh, I care little Kaylee..."

She gulped audibly. "I care, too, Cap'n – Mal."

He closed his eyes. "Never hear my name come from your lips, could get use to that..." His arms wrapped around her, her breath tickling his neck. He placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Reckon we're actin crazy?"

"Oh, no doubt," Mal muttered, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Should we...ya know..." she was finding it increasing difficult to concentrate with his mouth butterflying on her skin.

"Go somewheres a little more private?" he asked thickly.

She nodded her head slowly. "Mmhmm, jus what I was about to say..."

He brought her into a knee buckling kiss and she felt like she was about to melt. She was grateful that his arms were holding her up. He started to walk them backwards, not breaking the kiss.

"Mm, maybe we should stop for a minute so we can get outta here..." she mumbled distractedly.

"Don't wanna stop –"

Kaylee looked at him with a mischievous glint to her eye. "The quicker we stop and go somewhere the quicker we can start again."

He smiled broadly. "Like that way of thinkin," He grabbed her by the hand and they quickly made their way to his bunk room.

She stopped them outside the entrance a moment and gazed at him intensely, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"What?" he chuckled, his hand snaking around her waist, pulling her toward him.

"I'm just **_really _**glad that I'm _not_ your sister!" she giggled.

"Oh, me too little one – if ya were I'm sure I'd be goin to that 'special hell' that preacher is always talkin bout..." He smiled wickedly before swiftly beckoning her in, closing the door behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, did you like it:) Hopefully? Review, k? (Did that sound like Kaylee?)**


End file.
